


The Hunters of Infinity - Personagens

by Huntersofinfinity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Hunters of Infinity
Genre: Fichas dos personagens, RPG
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntersofinfinity/pseuds/Huntersofinfinity
Summary: Lista e ficha dos personagens do jogo de RPG, The Hunters of Infinity.





	1. Lista de Jogadores

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hunters of Infinity - 1ª Temporada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940455) by [Huntersofinfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntersofinfinity/pseuds/Huntersofinfinity). 

Personagens do jogo The Hunters of Infinity

Os episódios estão sendo postados nesse link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940455/chapters/49784930

Vamos postar as fichas dos jogadores e de outros personagens. A medida que o jogo for avançando, as fichas serão atualizadas e novas fichas serão adicionadas.

**Lista de jogadores: **

Roteiro e narração:  
Diego

**Elenco:**

Humana - Espiã:

(Bruna) Megan Foster   
(Júlia) Aisha Bianchi

Humano - Cientista:

(Gleyce)Dra. Louise Dineen - Bióloga  
(Hewerton) Dr. Brett Palmer - Engenheiro  


Humana – Lutadora:

(Cay) Bobbi Simmons  
(Taamy) Natalia Hayes

Inumana:

(Joana) Ella Knightley - Poder: telecinese  
(Tânia) Ellie Smith - Poder: pirocinese


	2. Fichas dos Jogadores

** Megan Foster **

CATEGORIA: Humana-Espiã

NACIONALIDADE: Chinesa 

ESPECIALIDADE: Camuflagem

HP = 34/50

ATRIBUTOS: 

  * Destreza (2/10) 
  * Blefe (4/16) 
  * Luta (9/16) 
  * Tiro (2/10)
  * Agilidade (6/10) 

** Aisha Bianchi  **

CATEGORIA: Humana-Espiã 

NACIONALIDADE: Africana

ESPECIALIDADE: Infiltrar

HP = 49/50

ATRIBUTOS

  * Equilíbrio (8/10) 
  * Blefe(8/16) 
  * Luta(12/16) 
  * Tiro (9/10) 
  * Agilidade(7/10)

** Louise Dineen **

CATEGORIA: Humana- Cientista 

NACIONALIDADE: Brasileira 

ESPECIALIDADE: Bióloga 

HP = 30/50

ATRIBUTOS: 

  * Inteligência (10/16) 
  * Coragem (14/16) 
  * Curiosidade (4/10) 
  * Persuasão (9/10) 
  * Habilidade com arma (2/10)

** Brent Palmer  **

CATEGORIA: Humano-Cientista 

NACIONALIDADE: Canadense 

ESPECIALIDADE: Engenheiro

HP = 34/50

ATRIBUTOS 

  * Inteligência (9/16)
  * Coragem (9/16) 
  * Curiosidade (5/10) 
  * Persuasão (9/10)
  * Habilidade com arma (7/10) 

** Bobbi Simmons **

NACIONALIDADE: Turco-brasileira 

CATEGORIA: Humana-Lutadora

ESPECIALIDADE: 

HP = 31/50

ATRIBUTOS

  * Luta (6/10)
  * Tiro (2/10) 
  * Força (8/16)
  * Agilidade (6/10) 
  * Resistência (8/16)

** Natália Hayes **

NACIONALIDADE: Britânica

CATEGORIA: Humana-Lutadora 

ESPECIALIDADE: Artes marciais

HP = 30/50

ATRIBUTOS

  * Luta (9/10)
  * Tiro (9/16) 
  * Força (6/10) 
  * Agilidade (4/16) 
  * Resistência (9/10)

** Ella Knightley **

CATEGORIA: Inumana 

NACIONALIDADE: Inglesa 

PODER: Telecinese

HP = 24/50

ATRIBUTOS:

  * Força (2/10)
  * Concentração (9/10)
  * Agilidade (6/16) 
  * Luta (5/10) 
  * Percepção (9/16)

GOLPES 

  * Repulsão (9/16) 
  * Imobilização (7/10) 
  * Levitação (8/10)

** Ellie Smith  **

CATEGORIA: Inumana 

NACIONALIDADE: Australiana 

ESPECIALIDADE: Pirocinese

HP = 27/50

ATRIBUTOS:

  * Força (7/16) 
  * Concentração (15/16)
  * Agilidade (4/10) 
  * Luta (7/10) 
  * Percepção (5/10)

GOLPES:

  * Bola de fogo (2/10) 
  * Escudo de calor (4/10) 
  * Chicote de fogo (5/16) 


	3. Fichas dos Monstros

** Espectro **

HP: 15

Velocidade: 6

Força: 7

GOLPES:

  * Luta física
  * Pistola de energia negra

Espectro são os mais fracos do elo demoníacos, porém eles têm a capacidade de criarem outros espectros com a injeção que carregam.

** Zevon **

HP: 100

Força: 30

Resistência: 40

Velocidade: 10

GOLPES:

  * Espada Demoníaca: Como sua armadura pode se transformar em varias armas, uma delas é se tornar uma espada muito poderosa que se ferir o inimigo, ele ficará 3 turnos perdendo hp sem contar o dano. = 14 de dano
  * Absolvição divina: Sua armadura é capaz de absorver qualquer técnica do oponente e usá-la contra o mesmo, para isso precisa estar próximo e ter o HP acima de 80
  * Punho do Inferno: Ele aplica um soco muito poderoso e que deixará uma queimadura no corpo do oponente, fazendo com que a cada turno perca 1 de vida até o inimigo conseguir tirar um número maior no dado para curar o ferimento. = 15 de dano

Zevon é o juiz do inferno, ele possui uma armadura muito poderosa blindada (Nenhum tipo de tiro causa dano) e que pode se transformar em varias armas. Será o general do exército demoníaco de Nergal.

** Nergal **

HP: 90

Espécie: Demônio

Força: 30

Velocidade: 70

GOLPES:

  * Hellblaze: É um poder, que mantém uma conexão desconhecida com o clã demônio. A capacidade dessa magia é criar chamas negras que nunca será extinta. Além de seu grande poder destrutivo estas chamas são capazes de substituir as capacidades regenerativas de um imortal. Na batalha, este poder pode ser impregnados em armas para aumentar seu poder, ou jogá-los ou usá-los para lutar corpo a corpo. = 30 de dano na batalha
  * Hellwall: Essa habilidade permite que o usuário crie uma esférica barreira defensiva, o que não pode ser afetado por magia ou ataques físicos. Pode expandir barreira , permitindo-lhe empurrar seus adversários sem exercer contato direto. A barreira também tem um efeito adicional d…
  * Voltar no tempo: Com esse poder ele pode voltar certo periodo no tempo e mudar suas ações. Porém para isso ele precisa abrir mão de uma parte de seu HP e esse HP que será perdido irá variar da quantidade de tempo que ele voltou.
  * Dominação mental: Sendo capaz de controlar a cabeça das pessoas de quem desejar. Sendo assim é possível implantar memórias falsas e apagá-las temporariamente, tanto as verdadeiras quanto as falsas = 2 turnos sem atacar se for atingido e podendo ter seu personagem controlado por ele durante esses dois turnos.

Nergal é o responsável por tudo que está acontecendo, ele quer usar o infinito e a cosmologia para dominar todos os planetas, apesar de pouco HP, ele só pode ser derrotado definitivamente de uma forma. Sua espada amarela é a criadora de Arkadi e Armarius e tudo de ruim que veio junto para a terra.


End file.
